nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society
A league of imaginary and fictional character come life and live in their own world, Each of the character is from either TV show or even in books, until their antagonist character began attacking to each of their world and conquered, joining together under one name: The Organizations, '''most of the group survive and scatter themselve on different universe, they're severly depress and losing hope by the invasion, until few group led by Nickelodeon character, '''Spongebob, and also the guidance from the Danny Phantom series. Clockwork the time ghost, united them to band together as a league of heroes and friends to fight back the villian and sruggle to take back their world also. Their struggle also fortunate with the arrival of the Ultimawielders, that help them victory over the villian throught the series. Base So Far the main base is the Safe House, it is unknown if there are any other Society Buildings. Somehow, their main HQ is residing near Nick's town, than they move again to outskirt of town where there's a sustain enviroment oasis left somehow, initially creating new, bigger and improved bases. The Refugee Plane This is a sub-dimension created by Dexter, Jimmy, and Merlin, and spearheaded by the Society Generals. The purpose of the plane is to house all the refugees from the worlds destroyed and stolen by the Organization. The plane is in constant chaos and disorder because of the overpopulation problem. There is extreme lack of food and shelter. Members -Spongebob Squarepants -Patrick Star -Squidward Tentacles -Sandy Squirel -Eugene Krabs -(unknown for ally member) Strike Group -Danny Phantom -Timmy Turner -Kim Possible -Stitch -Jake Long -Aang -Sonic the Hedgehog -Miles "Tails" Prower -Numbuh 1 -Numbuh 5 -Robin The Delightful Children From Down the Lane AKA Sector Z The Rowdyruff Boys -Mickey Mouse -Donald Duck -Goofy -Sora -Riku -Kairi -Kirby Renton Thurston Kyon Koizumi Itsuki Keitaro Urashima Taokaka Eleanor Lamb Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Hinata Hyuga Joe Sergeant Payne Spyder Pyro Viper the Sniper Warlord Captain Gantu Reuben Bullet Division Marcus Fenix Master Chief Grayson Hunt Issac Clarke Dante Bayonetta Trishka Novak Augustus "The Cole Train" Cole Damon Baird Anya Stroud Jace Stratton Samantha Byrne Dizzy Wallin Clayton Carmine Doom Guy Sam Gideon Sam Stone Duke Nukem Strawhat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook The Saints The Boss Shaundi Pierce Washington Oleg Kirrlov Angel De La Muerte Kinzie Kensington Viola DeWynter Zimos Team Disgaea Laharl Etna Flonne Valvatorez Vulcanus Fuka Desco Fenrich Emizel Mao Raspberyl Almaz Princess Sapphire Adell Rozalin Axel Kyoko Needleworker Asuka Cranekick Hanako Taro Mr. Champloo Master Big Star Salvatore Marona Prism Red Asagi Priere Pram Ninja Corps Gaara Temari Kankuro Sai Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka Rock Lee Choji Akimichi Neji Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka Tenten Shino Aburame House of Genius -Dexter -Ludvig von Drake -Proffesor Utonium -Nora Wakeman -Jimmy Neutron -Wade Susan & Mary Test Jumba AJ Tucker Foley Hubert Farnsworth Keswick Autobots Optimus Prime Bumblebee Ratchet Arcee Bulkhead Prowl Jazz Ironhide Sideswipe Warpath Cliffjumper Wheeljack Air Raid Jetfire Silverbolt Hot Rod Hound Mirage Grimlock Snarl Slag Sludge Swoop Team Touhou Reimu Hakurei Marisa Kirisame Sanae Kochiya Sakuya Izayoi Youmu Konpaku Cirno Alice Margatroid Patchouli Knowledge Hong Meiling Tenshi Hinanawi Nitori Kawashiro Suika Ibuki Byakuren Hijiri Remilia Scarlet Flandre Scarlet Yuyuko Saigyouji Yukari Yakumo Ran Yakumo Chen Yuuka Kazami Rin Kaenbyou Mamizou Futatsuiwa Kyouko Kasodani Utsuho Reiuji Aya Shameimaru Momiji Inubashiri Reisen Udongein Inaba Tewi Inaba Hina Kagiyama Komachi Onozuka Satori Komeiji Koishi Komeiji Fujiwara no Mokou Kaguya Houraisan Nue Houjuu Keine Kamishirasawa Iku Nagae Suwako Moriya Nazrin Kogasa Tatara Ichirin Kumoi Minamitsu Murasa Shou Toramaru Mystia Lorelei Hatate Himekaidou Lunasa Prismriver Merlin Prismriver Lyrica Prismriver Kisume Yamame Kurodani Parsee Mizuhashi Yuugi Hoshiguma Toyosatomimi no Miko Mononobe no Futo Soga no Tojiko Seiga Kaku Yoshiko Miyako Luna Child Star Sapphire Sunny Milk Rumia Koakuma Medicine Melancholy Eirin Yagokoro Shikieiki Yamaxanadu Kanako Yasaka Shizuha Aki Minoriko Aki Wriggle Nightbug Daiyousei Letty Whiterock Lilly White Kasen Ibaraki Hieda no Akyu Maribel Hearn Renko Usami Society Generals These 23 men and woman are behind the Sentinel Army project and the Refugee Plane, and are doing everything it takes to put the Org down. (They are all OCs, and they are still in the works) Dimitri Romanov Cameral Jefferson Vincent Trasovolt Lazarus Project Portagaz D. Ace L Mello Numericals Eureka Anemone Moka Akashiya Kurumu Kuruno Yukari Sendo Mizore Shirayuki Ruby Tojo Sun Seto Lunar Edomae Mawari Zenigata Iincho Akeno Shiranui Naru Narusegawa Shinobu Maehara Motoko Aoyama Kaolla Su Kitsune Konno Mutsumi Otohime Haruhi Suzumiya Yuki Nagato Mikuru Asahina Tsuruya Yui Hirasawa Ritsu Tainaka Mio Akiyama Tsumugi Kotobuki Azusa Nakano Konata Izumi Kagami Hiiragi Tsukasa Hiiragi Miyuki Takara Yutaka Kobayakawa Minami Iwasaki Misao Kusakabe Ayano Minegishi Patricia Martin Hiyori Tamura Kou Yasaka Asuna Kagurazaka Nodoka Miyazaki Akira Okouchi Ako Izumi Ayaka Yukihiro Chachamaru Karakuri Chao Lingshen Chisame Hasegawa Chizuru Naba Evangeline McDowell Fei Ku Fuka Narutaki Fumika Narutaki Haruna Saotome Kaede Nagase Kazumi Asakura Konoka Konoe Madoka Kugimiya Makie Sasaki Mana Tatsumiya Misa Kakizaki Misora Kasuga Natsumi Murakami Sakurako Shiina Satomi Hakase Satsuki Yotsuba Sayo Aisaka Setsuna Sakurazaki Yue Ayase Yuna Akashi Zazie Rainyday Anya Cocolova Sakaki Kagura Yomi Mizuhara Osaka Kasuga Chiyo Mihama Tomo Takino Yukko Aioi Mio Naganohara Mai Minakami Nano Shinonome Rebecca Miyamoto Himeko Katagiri Rei Tachibana Kurumi Momose Miyako Uehara Ichijo Sayaka Suzuki Yuma Kashiwagi Yuna Kashiwagi Yuzuko Kurusu Suzune Shiratori Otome Akiyama Hibiki Watanuki Behoimi Akane Serizawa Misao Nanjo Akira Miyata Haruka Amami Miki Hoshii Chihaya Kisaragi Yayoi Takatsuki Makoto Kikuchi Ami Hutami Mami Hutami Iori Minase Azusa Miura Takane Shijo Hibiki Ganaha Ritsuko Akizuki Megumi Shimizu Kaori Tanaka Ritsuko Kunihiro Else Haqua Ayumi Takahra Chihiro Kosaka Tenri Ayukawa Kanon Nakagawa Yui Goidou Shiori Shiomiya Tsukiyo Kujou Kusunoki Kasuga Hinoki Kasuga Jun Nagase Manami Ikoma Mio Aoyama Nanaka Haibara Sumire Uemoto Asami Yoshino Toru Amami Aoba Fuse The Sentinels Orginally a training program to prepare inexperience Society members for combat. The Sentinel program has now evolved to become the Society's main army. Category:Groups Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:New Ultima Characters